The bitter aftermath
by MarenMary93
Summary: AU! A hunt leaves Dean hurt. This story will describe how he and Sam handles the situations that occurs after the hunt... How Dean finds help in his family, etc. Mary's alive! Hurt/Limp!Dean, Dean on crutches!. T: Language Please Read and Review...
1. Didn't realize

"Lay still for God's sake, Dean!" Sam had a worried look in his eyes when he looked over at his older brother. "Nope… I'm good Sammy!" Dean said while he tried getting up, not sure what had hit him yet. He easily got into a sitting position, and then he tried to put his legs below him. He ended up wincing and clutching his right knee. The pain almost made his eyes pop, then he looked down towards his legs. The left one looking neat and dandy… While the right leg had an unnatural 90 degree bend… It actually pointed out to its side. "SON OF A BITCH!" Dean exclaimed when a shock of pain, white-hot pain, ran throughout his leg.

Suddenly Dean remembered that they had been on a hunt and he looked around. Sam seemed to realize what Dean thought. "I took care of it…" he said calmly, "You were out for a while, you see." Dean looked up at his brother, and he saw a saddened face. He felt guilty, guilty for getting himself hurt in the middle of a hunt, leaving Sammy to his own… "I think we should call mom or dad, Dean…" Sammy started to state. "the car is too freaking long away… I think it's almost ten miles to where it is, and it is gonna take forever to get to it like this!" Sam motioned to his brother's leg, and Dean knew what he meant. They had done their fair chair of moments limping back to the car. It always went slow… Ten miles would really take forever…

Sam picked up his phone, no signal… He really didn't want to leave Dean alone, out here in the woods… "Man, really?" Sam questioned, searching around with his phone. "Dean, I need to go closer to the highway to get a reception…" That was all he could say, before he was interrupted by Dean… "Well, what are you standing here for? Just go… I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself…" Dean winked. Sam started to walk around the trees nearby, and then he approached Dean again, carrying a clasp of firewood, and he lighted it. "That'll keep you warm…" he affirmed, then he left his jacket with Dean, and went off in the direction of the car.


	2. Phone home

**Okey, here's the next part of "The bitter aftermath". Sam is running through the woods, trying to reach their family on his phone.**

* * *

A short hour later, Sam made a new stop, checking the reception. He felt his lungs was ready to burst as he continued running after that short break… One hour past, and about half the distance covered. Man, Sam was glad their parents always made them push themselves on training. Both themselves and Dean, Rosemary and himself…

Some minutes late he made a new stop yet again. FINALLY, RECEPTION! He dialed their mom's number; she was the one to call in these kinds of situations… The phone rang a couple of times and Sam was on his way to hang up when she finally answered. "Hey Sammy!" She said with her ever cheerful voice, "How's the hunt going? Everything all right?" She knew it wasn't when Sam took a brief moment to consider what he should say. "Honey, are you all right?" Her cheerful voice had dropped into a much more worried one, and Sam knew that he had to answer quite quickly… "Yeah mom, I'm fine…" he drew his breath deeply, before the rest just plunged out of him "I'm fine, but, but… But Dean is injured! He got into a close combat with that darn thing, HE GOT HURT!" Sam's voice cracked, he had to press his lips tightly together and breath slowly out, not to cry. Still his eyes started watering. These kinds of situations always left him in the same state, the state of a scared four-year-old… "Calm down, babyboy. Take it easy and tell me what happened…" Her soothing voice worked miracles for his slight panic attack, so did the nickname she used on him…

"Mom, the thing we thought was an Amarok, the wolf thing… It had company, my brother got his ass handed to him by a yeti! In the middle of fucking September!" Sam started losing control again, but their mother knew how to get him to talk. She cleared her voice before she started the question round. "Where are you kid?" Sam looked around before he figured, he was exactly where they had started the actual hunt… "I'm about five miles from where we told we would park the car." He thought about it for a few seconds. "North-west" he declared. "Okay, where's Dean, and how bad is he?" Their mother sounded anxious, for once she sounded anxious. Sammy started to panic again, his mother realized that so she gave him some soothing words over the phone, and Sam calmed down enough to answer her again. "Dean's about five more miles in the same direction from the car… His leg, it, it's, it's a MESS!" Sam almost shouted. "What do you think is wrong with it, honey?" His mother's calming voice making him describe what shape Dean was really in, without the panic-overload. "His leg, it's bent in approximately ninety degrees out towards his side, I bet he tore all that could be torn! I bet I didn't even discover some of the more minor injuries he might have gained, and he is in no shape to make it out from these woods without more people's help."

On the other side of the phone, Mary nodded. She knew how bad it had to be, if her oldest didn't follow Sam… Dean always looked out for his two younger siblings, even if it meant taking a bullet, for that matter. She tapped fingers on the kitchen table, before she tonelessly said "Hold on, we will come. Can you send up a flare, in about an hour and a half? And do that each hour 'till we get there?"  
"Mhm" is all Sam anweres.

"Keep safe!" Is all their mother says before hanging up, and Sam heads back towards Dean.

* * *

**Well, second part finished... If you think it's OK, or you have anything else to say; Please review.  
-It keeps my spirits up...  
Next chapter will continue more Dean...**


	3. Mommy and daddy to the rescue

**Okey, here's the next chapter... You get Mary's POV, and you start to get to know a bit about Rose, her role in this family...**

**Please R&R ;)  
**

* * *

A few hours later Mary and John are getting closer to their sons. Mary feels guilty, for starters; She did that non emotional crap towards Sam again. Two; She told their baby-girl, Rose, that Dean had an "incident" at the bike cross track. Three; She felt bad for Rose not knowing, all though it was the best for her… And last but not least, she felt bad for her oldest son Dean. He had to suffer by the way Sam had acted on the phone. She frankly didn't know what to expect… A joint poking in a wrong direction could possibly be not so harmful, but it could also be a one-way ticket to crutches, like permanently… She shivered at the thought, and decided not to think of that.

They saw a new flare reach the sky, it was only a couple hundred meters from where they were at the moment. "Sam, Dean, Is that you?" Mary shouted, trying as hard as she could to keep her voice stable. It was getting darker by the minute, and the big trees did not help… They scouted the area, not able to see their sons. "Over here ma!" Dean's voice filled with pain and agony rang through the woods. "Coming honey!" Their son's voice calmed Mary a bit, even though she knew he was hurting, she also knew that he would make it. She knew he hadn't suffered from any head-injuries or something that would make him a vegetable…

They reached them, and Mary kneeled down beside Sam at Dean's side. Holding his hand for a swift moment… "It'll be all right honey, we'll get you out of here… It might hurt as hell though…" The last bit were spoken almost soundlessly, but loud enough for Dean to hear… "Hurt like hell?" Dean questioned, he drew a breath before he continued, "It already hurts like fucking hell!" He shrugged, "Well let's get going… It won't get better by just sitting around here…" Dean said firmly as he propped himself up on his elbows.

After many failed attempts of moving Dean, John decided that the old fireman's carry probably would be the fastest and least painful. Then they walked a long while in silence, before a small voice whispered into John's ear, "Thank's dad, you're the best" Low enough, and just for John to hear at the moment. Dean felt like a toddler as he hanged over his daddy's shoulders, like a freaking kid that had gotten his knee scratched. Ow, my knee. Dean thought once more, for like the billionth time this afternoon…

The trip back to the cars went nice and easy. They had stopped a lot of times, to rest and switch at carrying Dean, who felt embarrassed. Especially when Mary and Sam carried him… Being carried by a woman, and his kid brother… It was as low as he could get, he thought…

"Jesus Christ, I'm glad to see you again!" Dean almost hollered when he saw the recognizable shape of his baby, his Impala. Finally the safety of her backseat, the only place in the two cars he could be put down, without irritating his damaged leg too much…

"Fuck!" he hissed when the seat met his leg a bit too fast, then he buckled up. "Just get me to the goddamn hospital!" He commanded. That earned a worried look over the shoulder from Mary who had positioned herself in the driver's seat… Her boy, commanding her to drive him to the hospital. Poor boy, he must have it worse than she can imagine. "We'll be there in half an hour…" Her voice almost breaking, her heart as well, as she felt like the worst mother on planet earth…

* * *

**As always, I'm glad for each review, each fav and each follow ;)  
**

**-Hope ya like it!  
**


	4. Sweet relieve

**Well, here's chapter 4. Sorry, I know I told that this one would focus on Dean's physical shape and his options about treatment. Instead I focused on their arrival at the Hospital... Next chapter will be the one I thought about posting now, the reason that I didn't tie them together, is that it would be an all too long story for one chapter.  
**

**I'm really insecure about this chapter whether I should post it or not, if you don't like it, please don't give me up yet...(This is just an in-between chapter... Sorry if you think it sucks. There's not much of anything here, just meeting the "old" doctor...) If you like the story so far, I recomend you to continue reading all though this particulair chapter is not the most actioned filled or anything, I just thought that it would have importance for the rest of the story...  
**

* * *

They carried Dean into the ER and placed him in a wheelchair, which didn't do his bum leg any good. It was still in the same fucked up position, and the leg rest wasn't placed to support it. Then Mary went to the counter. "Hi, my son needs an appointment, as fast as you can get it. He really injured his knee!" Mary explained. "Name, address, age, birthdate…"The woman in the counter said careless, without even looking up. "Dean Winchester, Lawrence, Kansas, 27 years of age, Born January 24, 1979."Mary rushed out, just slow enough for the woman to jot down. "Mhm… I think there'll be a spot free in about two hour's from now…" the woman at the desk said easily. "Whoa, look here missy, take a look at my son, and tell me once again that that isn't bad enough to be sent directly in to the doctor's office!" Mary threatened as she leaned at the desk, trying to be as intimidating as she could possibly be. The woman looked up with a uninterested look, which changed quickly when she saw the young man. "Just go straight in!" She said with horror in her voice, "Saidy! Walk these to Mr. Newman's office, pronto!" She laid pressure at the last word.

A young woman, about Dean's age came out the door. She stopped and looked curiously at Dean, before she started pointing out the way to the doctor's office. She knocked once at the door, with the words "Dr. A. F. Newman" on it. "Yeah what is it?" A male voice sounded from the opposite side of the door. The nurse slightly opened the door, "There is a young man out here who needs your attention. He's in quite a bad shape, so get your…" she mimed the word ASS "… over here!" The Doctor stood up, excused himself towards the present patient, before he hurried out the door and into the hallway where the nurse and the Winchesters held up.

"Oh, hi Dean!" The doctor said with a pleasant voice. Dean shuddered when he realized that the doctor had learnt his name by heart… "How's your shoulder? Is it holding up all right? Hurt your leg, huh? We'll see what we can do about that, straight away!" The doctor blinked at Dean, a blink that was full of understanding and empathy. "My shoulder's freaking awesome!" Dean smirked. "Haven't had a single problem with it since you did the last surgery on it." Dean declared. "But my leg hurts like hell, and before you even think of moving me one inch, you make sure to give me a lot of the good stuff!" Dean pointed his finger menacing towards Alexander Newman. Alex showed his hands in a surrender pose and said with witty voice "Okey, I sure don't want you to hurt me… I bet the other one was in worse shape after the fight…" Dean wanted to bang his head against the wall… Hunters who become doctors is all right, sometimes… Other times they are quite annoying, especially when it's a hunt, which goes wrong… He always feels like a screw-up when he has to meet Alex at the ER…

Alex went into a medication room, and returned to Dean with a needle. "Who wants to sleep while he takes X-rays and goes through the MRI?" He asks with a playful voice. Dean just looks up at him and smirks, "Give it to me, I want it!" His voice not nearly as playful as the doctor's, when he laid his arm out, ready to be stung by the needle. The needle met his skin, piercing it, the sweet relieve running through his veins. He was out even before he could complete the word "Thanks"

* * *

**Okey, Dr. A. F. Newman is a retiered hunter, mostly... He worked with Mary before the boys were born, therefore he jokes alot with Dean...  
Please R&R, and don't stop reading if you thought this chapter was crappy, and the other one's were good, it will get better again... More "action" and hurting coming up soon**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far...  
**


	5. Between a rock and a hard place

**Well, here's the decision making.**

* * *

Dean woke up after about three hours after the pictures were taken, a bit disoriented, not sure where he was. Only thing he knew was that he was pumped up on painkillers, enough to sedate an elephant. He drifted in and out from sleep a couple of times, before he was finally awake. He was still relived by the sedatives, THANK GOD that they was still working, Dean thought. Another couple of minutes past before the doctor and a couple of colleague stepped into his room.

"We need to talk about your options, should we do it now or do you prefer to wait until you sober-up a bit more from the morphine?" The doctor on the right asked with a questioned and worried look, like if this decision could end up life changing. Well, who would have known, it might as well be… "Well,fuck, let's just get it over with…" Dean said looking up, his vision still slightly blurred after the morphine. The right doctor stepped forward and came to stop beside Dean's bed. Then he leveled with Dean's eyes before he began to speak. "You know…" he started, then he paused considering his words, "You know, these decisions you are about to make is some really important ones. They will affect your life, for as long as you live. You get that? It's not just a simple decision that will affect the next month or so, you see?" It felt like Dean suddenly got a lot more sober. For the first time he started realizing that his leg, well, it wasn't just some fracture that he had dealt with hundreds of times… The kind of injuries he had grown used to… This one was way beyond what he had dealt with so many times, it was in a league of its own. A panic attack built up in his head, he might never be the same again! He cleared his voice a bit, before he started to answer the doctor, which still had his eyes leveled with Dean's. "Yeah…" Dean nodded, "I would like to consider my options now, but could you check in with me in a couple of hours, just to make sure I haven't changed my mind, before you do something?" The doctor smiled, it was an understanding smile, "Yeah, sure we can. " he declared before he went back to his colleagues.

Then the doctor on the left started clearing his throat, getting ready to speak. "Mr. Winchester, your knee has a severe damage to it." Well, Dean thought, that much I've figured out already… "You hace dislocated the joint pretty badly. We are positive that you have torn your ACL, MCL, PCL, PTL, both your meniscuses, and you might have some damage to your LCL. Your veins, they are amazingly in quite a good shape, considering the rest of the knee… You're lucky no one tried to set your knee back to position without a surgical procedure, that would have damaged your veins…" Then he paused to take a sip of water, before he continued… "The rest of your leg is also in a bad shape, but not as bad as your knee…" Dean hadn't considered the fact that something else than his knee could be injured too. He sure as hell didn't like it when he figured. "Your fibula and tibia both have multiple fractures in them, and you have a comminuted fracture right above your ankle. And you have a hairline fracture in your femur" The doctor looked down at Dean, who had a confused look on his face. Dean started pointing his finger at Alex, his own face filled with concern and worry lines as he started motioning toward Alex, but then he stopped mid-movement, his hand was in a cast. "Why the hell is my hand in a cast!?" Dean shouted out when he realized it. "Yeah, I forgot," the doctor on the left side said, "there's also a small fracture in your thumb. Nothing big, if it wasn't sure you would be glued to your crutches for a while, we would most likely just leave it without a cast. It's just because you will be walking on crutches." The doctor insured him.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!" Dean exclaimed, "How the hell do I get myself in these kinds of situations?" he questioned while he fought back the urge to cry. Isn't it bad enough with one injured limb for God's sake?! "The cast on your hand will be off in two or three weeks, it's just to be sure you don't hurt it more… You should rather be focusing on your leg." His leg, right, what was really the matter with it? It was dislocated, and that was about what he had understood when the doctor had been through the verdict. "Yeah, 'bout that…" Dean said, now pointing at his doctor, Alex, "I didn't understand what he…" motioned toward the doctor on the left, "meant with all those initials, could you put it in a way so that I can understand it?" Dean said with an annoyed look. He was hurt for Christ's sake, why did the doctor have to make his head hurt too?

Alex went forward and took a seat at Dean's bed. "Well, your knee, uhm…" he paused for a while to figure out the best way to put it. Dean recognized this as a bad, bad thing. A thing that Alex seldom did, unless things were bad. Not like 'you will be spending this summer in a cast'-bad, but as in 'it isn't sure that you'll ever be all right again'-bad. Dean felt the fear slip in over him, as the former hunter seemed to figure out what he should say. "Your knee is pretty much torn to shreds, the only thing that made us wait with an amputation was that the blood veins was still intact. It does not mean that it will heal at all, not for sure, but there is a slight possibility that after surgery and rehabilitation, that you will be able to move it with a slight amount of pain, maybe even walk on it. If you're lucky! We can't guarantee anything…" The hint of empathy and sorrow in his voice didn't help Dean from panicking, he might never walk again. This time he couldn't keep his tears from falling. He went all waterworks…

Thirty minutes later, Dean had stopped crying, he was still pretty stunned, but he was ready to make some decisions… He had to make them no matter what… "So…" he said, his voice still a bit trembling after his crying, he tried his best to hold it together, "What are my options?" He swallowed hard, trying to get his voice on hold again. He looked down in his sheet-covered lap, kneading the cast that was on his right forearm. He was anxious, the doctor had mentioned amputation. Dean didn't know what he thought was worst, losing a leg completely or possibly just not being able to use it the rest of his life… Dr. Alex Newman laid a supporting hand on Dean's shoulder, before he began to explain the different alternatives. "Well, there are three options. One; you can choose to accept a series of surgeries. This will take a very long time and be painful, there's no guarantee that you will ever be able to use your leg or if it will become painless… But your own leg will still be attached to you, and it might happen that you will recover, even though that's rather unlikely… Option number two; We can set your leg, and cut of the nerves that leads to it. This will make your leg completely useless and weak. You might not feel any pain if you're lucky, but there's a risk of 'phantom pain' since we cut the nerves off…" Alex stopped, he sure as hell didn't want to tell something about the last option. Dean nodded, considering those two options he had been given. "The last one is amputation?" He asked, a hint of fright in his voice. Alex just nodded. Dean swallowed once more, it felt like a whole cow was trying to force itself down his throat. "Well" he said, "option number three is not an option." His voice as monotone as humanly possible… He took a few minutes to think, before he looked up at Alex with misty eyes. "If I choose the surgeries, and it comes to a point when I can't handle it anymore… Is there still the possibility to cut the nerves?" His voice trembling once more, not being able to keep his act together. Alex nodded, and replaced his hand at Dean's shoulder, "Yeah kiddo, that option will be possible then." He tried to smile, tried to help Dean's confidence. All Alex wanted was for him to be all right again.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have a couple of surgeries then…" Dean said, trying his best to make up a grin, but it came out more like a frown… "Don't ask me later… I think that I have made up my mind, just fix me up as soon as you can…" Dean said extremely determined. "How soon can we start?" he then asked. "In two and a half hours, if you're up to it…" Alex said, all he got as an answer was a nod and "count me in."

The doctors left the room, and Dean was now left to himself. He looked down at his right forearm, wondering if he should try to lift the sheets, to take a look at his leg. He decided not to, he felt bad and nervous enough already, and there was no need to see that odd angle again…

* * *

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you thought...**

**Dean doesn't complain/think about the pain in this chapter since he's heavily sedated... And he has a bit of moodswing, not much thoug but...**  
**I know that I was in no shape to really question my shape at the point when I woke from last time I was under from a surgery, Hell, I wasn't even sure where I was...** **(And my youngest brother gets very, very happy, like nothing's wrong after he wakes...)**


	6. Post op

**Okey, here's next chapter... Dean wakes up Post surgery and he feels a bit guilty...**

* * *

The next day, several hours later, Dean began to wake up. First thing he felt was the sharp sensation of pain, making its way up his leg. He was far from fully awake, still it hurt like a real bitch! He groaned at the dismay he felt when he realized he could feel the awful pain in his leg. Then he started hearing distant voices. He couldn't make out who the voices belonged to or where they came from… Neither could he figure out what they were saying. Then everything went silent again…

After what felt like a long, long night of sleep, the kind that makes you feel dizzy, Dean started to wake up once more. This time he was able to make out the voices around him. It was his family. He then tried opening his eyes, which was more of a difficult task than he had expected. Once more the pain, which started from somewhere around his knee, started to take hold of his body. Making it difficult for him to breathe even. He let out another groan and the voices around him responded to it once more. This time he could make out most of what they said too.

"Hi, mom look. I think he starts to come to!" his little brother's voice said. There was an enormous amount of relieve in his voice. Such an amount that Dean, in his half-conscious state, were able to figure out that his kid brother had been worried. Next thing he heard was footsteps, crossing the room, heading towards him. Then his mother's worried voice, which sounded like she had just cried. "Oh darling, please wake up." He could feel her warm hand closing around some of his fingers, making the injured thumb move just the slightest. It hurt, but just a little bit. Just until he had figured out what caused the pain. Once more he tried opening his eyes, this time they opened, but they closed before he could focus on anything. It was just a blur of white, navy-blue, brown, blonde and reddish… He made a couple of more attempts on opening his eyes, while Mary petted his head. Finally he made it.

"Hi Dean, how do you feel?" Mary's soothing voice asked him, and he gritted his teeth. "Like I've been hit by a truck" he snorted back. At this point his ability of lying were erased, his ability to act decent too. He was just hurting, and he wanted it to stop! "Please just give me some fucking painkillers, all right?!" He pleaded, wincing as the slightest unexpected movement shot a bolt of white-hot pain through his body. "Yeah, we'll get somebody to get you some…" his mother's voice bearing a pain which only parents know. The pain, that is knowing that your child is in pain.

Slowly the foggy landscape became sharper, and Dean recognized what the blurred colors must have been. His mother's navy-blue shirt, oversized, the one she always used when she was outdoors… His brother's red, green and blue shirt, which must have been the reddish blur he saw. And their hair colors towards the white ceiling… He blinked a couple of times before he could concentrate enough to focus on anything. Then he looked up at his mother, he looked like if he expected her to be extremely disappointed… "I'm sorry mom, I guess I screwed up big-time, didn't I? Please don't be mad at me…" his voice full of regret, with a hint of pain, while he pleaded the last sentence… "No, honey, you didn't screw up. And I could never be angry at you, you know that?" she reassured her oldest son, while hugging him carefully.

When she released him from the gentle hug, Dean took a brief moment to look around the hospital room. Then he turned his head back to Mary and Sam, a little confused he rubbed his head and asked, "Where's dad? I thought he was here…" Mary smirked a bit, the same kind of smirk as Dean used to make. "Don't worry; he's just picking up Rose… He should be here any minute…" she then explained.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed as he let his head drop back to the elevated bed, even that slight movement made his leg demonstrate, a new shock of pain sent through his system. "You can't let her see me like this! I…" he paused for a short moment, "I mean, she's just a kid!" Both Mary and Sam recognized the panic building up in his voice. They most likely thought the same thing too, Dean always had a thing about protecting his younger siblings from bad situations. Whether it was from being physically or emotionally hurt, from being exposed to anything but innocence… That would go for both Sam and Rose. It is a bit easier to get that he would protect Rose, who is only 14 years, but it was just as important for him to protect Sam, who is 23… "Dean…" Sam grabbed Dean's left hand to make sure he gains his brother's full attention, before he continues "It will hurt her more if she knows that you're hurt, and isn't allowed to meet you. Than if she sees the shape you're in…" His voice filled with sincerity… "You remember that time when you were sixteen and I was twelve? You got shot for one of the first times… All I knew was that you were shot, and that I couldn't get to see you! I wept for the whole three weeks you stayed at the hospital!" Sam's voice raised into slight anger as he remembered. Dean shed a tear, how could he? Sometimes he hurt them more when he tried to protected them, than when he didn't. He swallowed hard, trying to suppress the urge to cry, and looked down into his lap. The protective brace kind of teasing him, he knew it would be a long fight to get back… Then he looked up and tried to make a grin "Hey, no chick flick moments, m'key?" He tried to joke, but his pasted grin disappeared quickly when he saw Sam's serious face staring back at him… "Dude, don't try to joke your way out of this one…" Sam pressed Dean's hand a little tighter, while he tried to keep the tear in the edge of his eye from dropping… "Sorry " Dean said as a tear rolled down his cheek… "I should have known better… I'm sorry…" he then continued and pressed Sam's hand in return.

As Sam started to retreat he accidentally bumped into Dean's injured leg. Dean hissed in pain, before he yelled "Where the hell is that fucking sedative? Do you have to drive to the pharmacy to get it?!" Tear's rolling down his cheeks, while he held his upper thigh, not wanting to touch any closer to his knee.

* * *

**Okay, let me know what you think... John and Rose will return to the hospital in the next chapter... And they will soon go home and try to start their "normal" lives again...**

**All reviews are appreciated ;)  
**


	7. Like a Rose

**Okey, here's the next chapter. Let's enter Rose!**

* * *

After a lovely looking nurse had added some sedative to the PVC (peripheral venous catheter), there was a short knock on the door. "May we come in?" Rose's voice was a little concerned, but hey, who wouldn't be? Dean tried to prop himself up at his elbows, but it only lead an unexpected movement of his right leg and he cussed before leaning slowly back onto the elevated hospital bed. "Yeah, come in Smiley!" Dean called out for her, trying to sound as relaxed as humanly possible.

The door opened and his little sister ran in, with their father at heels… She was aiming for a monster hug, but stopped dead when she saw her big brother's leg brace, and the cast on his forearm. She gave Dean a worried look, and started staring at his pain-lines. Dean caught the drift and figured out that he ought to say something… Looking straight into her eyes he smirked, a genuine smirk, but the pain was still visible. "Well," He paused, "where is the hug I was looking forward to?" he said holding his arms out for her to hug him. Rose leaned carefully in for the hug, in which Dean grabbed her tightly and almost squeezed her to death. While he did his best not to groan or whimper in pain. He wouldn't let her know how bad it was or how much his leg hurt.

After the hug, Rose took a step backwards. Then she looked down at Dean's leg, supported by a black brace, with some metal pins poking out from around the lower leg. "How bad is it?" She asked concerned while she motioned towards Dean's leg. "Not so bad" he lied. He hated the fact that he did lie to her, but he also felt that he was protecting her in some way. Rose narrowed her eyebrows, "Really Dean? Don't you think I know you a little too well for that crap? I mean, I can handle the truth, you DON'T need to sugarcoat it for me!" Her voice had gone from concerned to annoyed within the blink of an eye… Dean was ready to reassure her that he was 'totally fine' but Rose got the better of him… "You know what, you're a jerk! I can see it in your eyes that you are hurting, so just tell me what the fuck is wrong with you, don't try to sugarcoat it once more. I'm sick and tired of it, Dean!" she partly yelled at him, before her eyes started watering and she ran off into the corridor. "Hey, Rose, come back here!" Dean called out after his little sister. He cursed himself for lying to his her, and he knew she deserved better, and that she could take it… He just didn't know if he could take it…

He kept on staring out the door for a brief period of time, before he turned his head to Sam. "Man, could y-" Sam stood up before Dean could finish his sentence. "Yeah, of course I'll go get her…" he spoke softly… Then left the room in the same direction Rose had.

"God! I wish I could tell her the truth, without making up any motorcycle crap!" Dean pointed out. Next thing he knew, both his father and mother had placed hands on his shoulders. He looked up at them as they exchanged a couple of looks. Then they both turned to their oldest son. "Son," his father said with a gravelly voice. "We decided that she is old enough to know about that now. If you want to tell her straight away… You can!" Dean felt his father's grip on his shoulder tightened a little, as if just to ensure that Dean knew that both his parents would back him up.

Nearly twenty minutes past before Sam returned with Rose. She had trails of tears running down her cheeks. They agreed that Dean and Rose would get a little time for themselves, to talk things out and be friends. So the other adults left the room.

Neither of them wanted to look each other in the eyes as they were there. Dean sat and focused on his brace, and Rose stood with her back towards Dean, and looked out the window. Dean knead his cast once again before looking over at his baby sister. "Smiles, I've got something to tell you…" he started. Now there was no way back.

* * *

**Okey... I guess you can guess where the next chapter is heading...**

**Please Review, I love reviews ;)  
**


	8. Shocked

**Okey, yet another chapter. I would have to thank everybody for their reviews, it's nice to hear what you think!**

* * *

"Wait, you mean you knew? But you didn't tell me?" Dean looked confused. He just couldn't believe what his kid sister just had told him. The whole 'truth is out there' speech that he had thought of making had made an odd turn. It had changed from him telling her something, to the opposite… He had sort of a hard time figuring out that Rose actually knew… Without anyone knowing…

Rose sat down at her brother's bedside, then she nodded. "Yeah, I know…" she answered monotony. Dean's head was spinning out of order, how long had she known? How could she know? The questions forming rapidly in his head. "How?" the only word his lips were able to make out. He was shocked, there was no other word for it, he was SHOCKED! His gaze wandered back to Rose's emerald green eyes. She was looking down at her feet, which were dangling outside of the bed. Then she looked over at her brother's braced leg, then his face. He drew a short breath before she started her explanation. "I found mom's journal a couple of years ago…" she began with a look on her face that stated true disgust. "I didn't want to, but it was lying up in the attic..." she paused, waiting for a response in her brother's face. When she didn't get any, she continued "I opened it, and began reading." She swallowed hard, trying to suppress the emotions she felt towards that book. She had sure wanted to torch that thing a couple of times when her brothers had gotten hurt either on the "cross bike course" or at any "snowboarding trips" that she wasn't allowed at. Because she knew.

Dean felt a tear forming in his eye, and he swiftly wiped it away before it fell. "Rose, you could have told me… You know that?" He did his best trying to hide the slight disappointment he felt when it occurred to him that she hadn't gone and told him. He also felt that he had failed protecting her… Then he reached out to hug her, but found that she was already on her feet. Pacing back and forth along his bedside, with an angry expression on her face. "Yeah!" she half shouted at him, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "Like you always tell me that you are all right, when you aren't!" Her pace becoming faster for each turn, and her voice growing louder for each word. "Or like when you say that you're going on a snowboarding trip, and end up with something similar a gunshot wound?" Then she suddenly stopped right beside him and slammed her fists down at the bedside, violently enough to scare Dean just the slightest, before she dropped the last of her examples in his face. "Or when you come home from hospitals, and tell that you don't hurt anymore… And every single time I look at you, when you're not noticing, you're either popping pills or wincing at the pain! I'm not blind Dean!" The tears was now rolling in steady streams down her cheeks, blurring her mascara and making Dean feel like a total scum bag.

Dean felt a knot beginning to take hold of his throat when he looked at his little sister, realizing how worried and concerned she must have been all the time… "R-ro-rose…" he stuttered, trying to calm his own voice when he began to speak, "Can, can you ever forgive me? I should have told you…" A tear escaped his eyes and started a trail down his cheek. She nodded, then carefully leaned in for a hug.

"Fucking tear…" Dean whispered as he wiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek. Rosemary began to chuckle as he whispered that, then she leaned back to see her brother's face before she smiled one of her famous smiles and teasingly said "Oh, cut the macho crap, you big baby…" Dean returned the smile. "Hey, gotta play by the rule!" he chuckled, and Rose gave him a confused look in response, before Dean continued with a serious expression. At least as serious as he could make, drugged down on painkillers, which finally started kicking in, and already in a laughing mode. "No chick-flick moments!" They both began laughing and Rose slapped Dean's cheek softly, "You moron!" she said in between the laughter.

* * *

**Well, I know this isn't the way most of you might think this would be going down... But hey, let me know what you think! I'm always grateful for reviews ;)  
**

**I think I'll start the "normal" lives for the family soon... Any situations, tasks or anything like that you would prefere that I write into the story somewhere along the line? Everything from walking the stairs to drinking, partying, romance maybe? Let me know ;)  
**


	9. Home alone

**Okey, nobody told me what they wanted to read... So I did a chapter with Dean, home alone... 2 1/2 weeks after the hunt...**

* * *

Dean laid in his makeshift bed in the ground floor, staring up at the ceiling. It was about the hundredth time he had counted the tiles it was made out of… Twenty-three… He nodded to himself. Yeah, something will never change, those tiles for an example… Then he propped himself up at his elbows and took a glance around the living room. He sighed, it was all too quiet when the rest of the family where out doing other things… Mom and dad were at their respectable workplace… Sam was at the library and Rose was at the school, well, at least she should be… That girl took a little too much after her oldest brother when it came to behavior… Three times this semester she had been expelled from school, either because of her language, behavior towards authorities or for fighting… Dean chuckled a bit for himself before he thought of the last person Rose had been in a fight with. "Well, she sure showed that jock!" He said for himself, continuing to laugh…

Dean sat up; the movements making his leg send out bolts of pain. He gasped when the sensation of his tissue tearing apart. He knew it didn't, but it sure felt so... It was now two and a half weeks since the hunt and one week since he returned home. During that time people would have thought that the pain would start going away, truth was, it had only grown more painful. The medications helped a bit, but still far from enough… "God! Why didn't they set the pills on this god-damned table? Is that too much to ask for?" He cried out into the silence of the room.

Dean grabbed his crutches and got ready to stand up. He knew that it would hurt like a fucking bitch, but hey… He needed those pills… He looked down at his right leg, the intense pain was still radiating throughout his leg, making him wince for every single movement he made. Sometimes even the pulse in his leg hurt, sometimes it might hurt just as much as if somebody took a baseball bat and hit at the same point repeatedly…

"No sissies!" he told himself before counting to three, to get up. He gasped in agony as he tried to get his balance once he was up and standing. 'Fucking doctor', he thought, 'The pain will decrease within a week or so… Yeah right!' Once his balance was in order, he started hobbling towards the kitchen. Gritting his teeth for every step, to, keep himself from scream out in pain. He tried making each step as even and as slow he could possibly manage, but when he was half-way to the kitchen he regretted even standing up from the couch, his makeshift bed. Still he kept on moving towards the kitchen, knowing that if he didn't take those painkillers, the pain would only grow larger and making absolutely everything hurt. Even lying still on the couch, trying not to breathe too heavily… He knew it would become unbearable if he didn't take them…

Finally he reached the cabinet over the sink. He reached into it trying to find the right box of pills on the highest shelf… It took a while to find the right one, the cabinet contained all sorts of pills, but he needed his. He was glad and relieved when he finally found one that had the right label. 1 ½ pill was the agreed amount…"Fuck that shit, let's make it two!" he agreed with himself in a careless tone, before he filled a glass with water and downed the pills. Then he started heading back to the living room. On his way back he crossed the door to the toilet, and he stopped to think a little bit. If I go now, I won't have to get up in half an hour… He began thinking, before opening the door to the toilet. "Damn, this thing almost makes me practical!" he laughed for himself while he entered the door.

Thank God for painkillers in these situations, Dean thought before he passed out on the couch, finally getting some shut-eye. Thirty-eight hours without sleep finally over, due to half a pill with much effect…

* * *

**Yeah, tell me what you think, and what you would like to read in the future chapter(s)...  
**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, it's always fun to see what you like or not... ;)  
**


	10. One birthday and one what?

**Okay, this is a couple of months after the hunt... I'm not sure about this chapter, but be sure to tell me what you think...**

* * *

"So honey… What are you going to do on Saturday?" Mary's voice surprised Dean who sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee… He leaned his head back to look at his mother before anwering. "Well, I was thinking about the roadhouse…" He started off, then he saw his mother's concerned expression. "I mean, I've been celebrating my birthday there since I was sixteen! Whith the slight exception of last year... " He continued, his head still leaned back to look at his mother. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Mary's voice was concerned, she thought back at the former times Dean had celebrated his birthday at Harvelle's. The three latest times, he had wind up with multiple injuries, and in his state of condition he shouldn't even be thinking of a round at the bar… "C'mon… I'll be a good boy…" Dean smirked as he blinked at his mother. "I'm in no condition to do any harm anyways…" he continued in a witty voice. Mary couldn't help herself laughing… Her eldest son always had a way of making her laugh, and she wondered why he hadn't settled down and gotten married yet… Well, actually she knew… He was a notorious flirter, and the longest he had been with one girl, was a month or so…

"Where is dad and Sammy?" Rose shouted while she came running down the stairs, tying her hair up in a ponytail. She surprised both Mary and Dean, but they both gained their wits pretty short after the morning stampede began… "They already left, said they was going to hunt some kind of woman in white…" Dean answered turning around on his chair, ready to pull himself up, to get some more coffee. His knee pounded uncomfortably underneath the brace, making him wish the others would exit the room so that he could grimace as much as he wanted… Think, over a year later, and his knee was still in a shitty shape...

"Coffee?" Rose had already grabbed the can and poured herself a cup. Now she was holding it in front of Dean, ready to pour him some… Dean looked up at his little sister, thankful that she never asked how he felt… She just helped him out anyway… She was the only one that approached his situation like that, and he was grateful for that... "Yeah… thanks!" He smiled back at her as she started pouring him some steaming hot, dark liquid… When she finished filling Dean's cup, Dean leaned himself back against the chair once more, trying to relax his sore right leg.

"Whoops, I've got to go now… Can't let the children wait!" Mary suddenly exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and kissed both of her kids on their cheeks, before she settled for the door. Ready to do her day job as a teacher. The door slammed and they heard the familiar sound of the 1970 Ford F100 pickup roaring down the driveway.

Rose smiled from the kitchen sink "Harvelle's, that's where you're going to celebrate?" she asked with a slight amount of curiosity in her voice. Dean nodded, "If I only manage to pull myself together that much…" he said with annoyance in his voice. That damn leg had been bothering him for over a year now, and he had started doubting that it would become any better a long time ago… Even with the exercises and medications it hurt a lot more than Dean was willing to reveal. "I think you're going to have a GREAT time!" Rose laughed, before she turned a bit more serious, "And I hear from reliable sources that Jo is going to start at the tavern again…" At the end of the sentence she started grinning again. She knew that Dean and Jo had left each other as more than just friends last time, and that none of them really had had a 'real' relationship after that… Dean started smirking as he thought of Jo, she was one of the most perfect persons on planet earth… At least from his point of view. "I'm sure it's going to be as cool as my birthday two months ago!" Rose smiled at her brother, laughing when she thought back on her sixteenth birthday. "29 years, think of that..." she added after a little while...

A moment later, Rose sat down beside Dean and looked at him for a little while… "You know… They were supposed to wake me, before they left…" She said, and Dean knew that she felt betrayed. He felt sorry for her, because he knew how it felt to be left behind, but he was grateful for the fact that they had left without her. What would he do if his kid sister got hurt? "Smiley, don't you think they figured that you rather ought to go to school? I mean, it's Tuesday…" Dean tried to make himself think like Sam and dad, but truly… He would rather join the hunt! Rose huffed, "Yeah… Like it probably is better for both of us to eat salads…" She answered with a joking voice. They were very much alike, and they both knew it… "Ghaaaa… Why do I even try?" Dean exclaimed leaning his head back, rubbing his temples, "I know you want to hunt, but it's dangerous!" Dean paused as he looked up at Rose, who stared down at the table. "I, I just don't want you to get hurt!" He stuttered out, tears about to form in his eyes.

"What!? Just because I'm a girl means I can't hunt like you guys?" Rose's temper had changed in an instant. She went from looking like she was going to cry, to being furious in a split second. This scared Dean a bit, Rose used to be easy to read. Easy to figure out… Well, at least her emotions were easy to deal with… She never, never ever used to be this moody, it just wasn't like her! Before Dean realized it Rose was standing in front of him, crying. She had turned back to the crying mood again… Super!

"I'm sorry…" she cried kneeling down beside her brother's left side, pausing a short moment while she tried to stop the waterworks that was starting in her eyes. "I just don't know what's wrong with me!" she then managed to press forward, before her voice cracked and she began crying once more…

* * *

**I just felt like creating some drama :P  
Please review...  
(Hmm... a sixteen year old, unnaturally moody little sister...)**


End file.
